Hypothetically
by Paranoid Sarcasm
Summary: Alright then, what about Zabini? Ginny asks Hermione a hypothetical question that may have an interesting conclusion. HGBZ


"Hermione, I said hypothetically speaking." Ginny said exasperatingly. "If I wanted a lecture I would have stayed in the dungeons with Snape."

"Fine. Hypothetically or otherwise, it would still be an absolute no. Honestly, that is the most ludicrous situation I've ever heard. I would never…" Hermione paused and used her hands to express those unsaid words.

"What? Come on, let's hear you say it then." Ginny giggled and clapped her hand over her mouth, thankful that they were the only ones in the girls' dormitory at the present moment.

"I would never, under any circumstances, kiss Draco Malfoy let alone toung with him. That is truly an appalling thought." She covered her face with her hand, "Frankly, I can't believe you had ask." Embarrassed was an understatement; Hermione hadn't the faintest idea where Ginny had grabbed the subject of today's conversation.

Ginny grinned and shrugged; giving a look that suggested she was only curious. "Alright then, what about Zabini? They're both fairly dishy- "

"Ginny! You make it seem as though they haven't constantly tormented you and your family for ages. What has gotten into you?"

"Even I know that there is a difference between a person's personality and their appearance. I mean, if they were charming, there wouldn't be any question, yeah?"

Hermione sighed, "Look, of course there would be a small difference if they were civil, charming even, but there are always questions." Always questions, it's never simple. There is never a moment when Miss Granger doesn't have five million queries or inquiries dashing before her eyes like Olympic athletes sprinting for the gold. And almost all questions could be backed up with logic, which never made it easy to accept one over the other. This all meant that Hermione couldn't take simple girl talk, or whatever one would call it, lightly because she naturally over analyzed everything.

"Ginny, you really aren't seeing the bi picture here, why would I ever want to kiss either of them and why would they want to kiss me? I genuinely don't see the point to this conversation if it's full of things that are in no way probable."

Ginny rolled her eyes, "You know, I'm sure Ron would be better at this than you. This is supposed to be fun, we both say things that don't mean anything. It's harmless."

"Everything you say means something, Ginny. Everything you say can be used against you. It's on no account harmless." Hermione stated with a frown, rubbing her temples as though this exchange was taking the life from her.

Ginny clucked her tongue and stared at Hermione for a moment. "I think the question was very simple, I wanted something else to think about besides war and death and the inevitable destruction. I think that you make things difficult, the uncomplicated things, so you have an excuse to avoid them." Hermione bit the insides of her cheeks as she watched Ginny stand from the bed awkwardly to leave the dorm.

Is that what she was really doing? Sidestepping uncertainties she didn't want to solve. This didn't make sense to her, she'd always been able to solve problems, it was what she was good at. She supposed, they could only be solved if she accepted that they were worthy of being solved. If issues like these simply weren't worth her attention, she would never know the answer.

And she always wanted to know the answer.

And so, during the same fortnight, when she caught a glimpse of Blaise Zabini in the library investigating the Transitional Magic section. She considered Ginny question, would she…? He did have a certain mystique about him, something she couldn't but her finger on. His skin was smooth and his hair dark. She cautiously wandered around the same area, sneaking peeks while chewing slightly on her bottom lip. Just a little closer, she convinced herself he was too keen on finding whatever he was looking for to take notice her.

And he hadn't for a while, or he chose to ignore her. Finally she tapped a book in his peripheral vision, "This one is great if you're looking for summaries. But," She tapped the spine of a second one directly in front of him, "this one gives great detail. You can almost see what the author is portraying."

He frowned and turned to face her with a perplex expression. "You've been standing in this row for fifteen minutes to tell me that these two books have everything I need to know on the subject. You couldn't have said something sooner?"

Hermione flushed, "I hadn't thought you saw me." She began tugging at the sleeves of her robe and cleared her throat in a business like manner, "And I never said those had all the information you need, I don't know what you require and therefore I wouldn't know what to prescribe. I merely said that one had summaries and one had detail."

"Right. And what possessed you to help me?" His eyebrows rose and he shifted to a more comfortable position, leaning against the shelf. "I thought we were mortal enemies by default." He indicated to the emblems on their robs.

"I like to think I'm above that sort of thing." She smiled modestly as she faintly twisted from side to side.

"I suppose that makes one of us, doesn't it?"

Her smile faltered and so did her movement, "Oh." She said and her eyes darted towards the wall of books, she searched for anything that could let her escape. "I just, er – here." She quickly picked out a book from her right and pushed it into his hands, "It explains the basics thoroughly. Good read, interesting to say the least." She nodded a couple times for good measure as she began to take steps to get passed him.

"Granger, I've always been inquisitive about something other than Transitional Magic." He smiled loosely and waited for her reply as he looked at her from behind.

"I'd love to help, but I've just remembered I've got something I must get to. It really is very urgent." She said with her back still facing him, humiliation stung all around her at the moment and she only wanted to leave the hot zone.

"If you don't like the subject, you don't have to stay." She could feel like implications in his voice and by the time she turned around she could feel his breath on her cheeks. She felt her chest tighten with every sound of the library around them.

"I, um, I'm not positive about what exactly is happening…" She said in undertones as he slowly circled his hand behind her back. Hermione could just barely feel the heat through her robes but his cologne made up for that. It smelt like how she expected a member of the opposite sex to smell like, that prefect mix of masculinity and ambiguity.

His quiet laughter vibrated through his chest and into hers, "Is that a first?" He didn't wait for an answer as he caught her lips with a demanding animalism.

She found that the subject was one she enjoyed. Although, Hermione agreed that a traditional relationship wasn't realistic, and what they had wouldn't be considered to be love. She liked the way he bit her neck or licked her shoulder and he was fond of the way she tasted. Their encounters were physical, fun and fit into their school schedule.

And Hermione finally did give Ginny her answer, she would, hypothetically, kiss Zabini.

* * *

**AN: I disclaim. This is my disclaimer. I do not own Harry Potter, surprise. I am now disclaiming. **

**Um, I'm not entirely sure where this came from. All I know is that BZ and HG have been doing naughty things in my mind for months now and I just thought it was about time for them to explode onto paper. If you didn't find this pleasurable please tell me how I can improve. If you did, I love to hear praise, actually, I kinda crave it. I'm not sure on how this turned out, I haven't reread it yet… these grammar and spelling mistakes must have made you want to shoot yourself.**

**Paranoid Sarcasm.**


End file.
